Happy
by maddiegirl56
Summary: In high school, Austin left his best friend since kindergarten, Ally. Now, he makes her cry on a daily basis, as he's the "Bad Boy." But one day, she calls him out on it, and he realizes that his isn't actually happy. Auslly one-shot.


**Hey! This idea just sorta came to me and I was like, okay why not? Plus, I've been wanting to try writing Austin as a bad boy. This is the first time I've done that. This is also the first time I've written in this format. I'm not too sure how I did, but whatever. It's been done. So yeah. **

**Disclaimer (You'll probably only think it's funny, and it's not that funny, if you've seen the Best Song Ever music video)**

**Me: So I said to them, "I want to. I really, really want to. But what about my happiness? It's life to me."**

**Megan: You're a selfish woman.**

**Me: I know, I know. **

***Trish comes in***

**Trish: Austin and Ally are here to see you.**

**Me: Austin and Ally?**

**Trish: Yeah, they wanted to talk to you about something.**

**Megan: Send them in.**

***Austin and Ally enter the room***

**Me: Austin and Ally! I love you guys! We're big fans.**

***They sit down***

**Austin: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Listen, we need you to do the disclaimer.**

**Megan: She doesn't have to.**

**Ally: Yeah, she does. If she doesn't make it known that she doesn't own us, we'll start slowly being owned by her. Then, we'll start withering away into nothing. And we'll be dead.**

**Megan: No, I mean, our marketing guy will do it for her.**

**Me: Great idea! Dez! DEZ! **

***Dez comes in* **

**Dez: *says shyly in nerdy voice* Hi.**

***Austin and Ally give him weird looks***

**Dez: I'm a huge fan! Cute as a button, the both of you!**

**Megan: Dez, get on with it!**

**Dez: Oh, right. Maddie doesn't own Austin and Ally, or anything from the show!**

**Me: Thanks Dez! Now buh bye!**

***Dez leaves***

**Me: Happy now?**

**Austin and Ally: Yup. **

***They sing for us and destroy our office***

**Austin and Ally: Kay bye.**

**Me: Well I think destroying our office was kinda rude.**

**Megan: I know! I mean, this is my _bedroom_! How RUDE!**

**The End**

* * *

It started as a game.

He would try to see how long it took until he saw her eyes tear up. It was quite fun actually.

Well, for him.

She hated it, as her crying obviously showed.

Her best friend hated it too, and he tried his best to avoid the short Latina. She gave him massive bruises the first time she cried. He doesn't want to know what she'll do after so long.

And it has been long. Three years.

He doesn't think about it often, but sometimes it slips into his mind that they were once best friends. They were once inseparable.

But that was in middle school.

Before he was popular.

Before she was a nerd.

Let's rephrase that. She was always a nerd, but this was before it actually mattered on the social scale.

Though some would argue that middle school is when the social scale starts to matter.

That may be true, but he didn't care about it till high school.

So here he is, making his former best friend cry every day.

He uses simple insults, insults that shouldn't hurt her as much as they do.

What he doesn't know is that it's not the insults that hurt. It's the fact that _he's _the one insulting her. After he swore to her that he would never leave her. That he'd never hurt her. That he'd always be her best friend.

But things change.

It was either be at the top of the social scale and rule the school, or be at the bottom and be treated like the scum under the populars' shoes.

He chose to rule.

They made him leave her.

He didn't want to, but it was for the best.

Now, he's totally over it.

It doesn't hurt anymore to see her cry.

As long as he doesn't dwell on it for too long.

But when he does, he remembers that she has a new best friend now. She doesn't need him.

He also remembers that she's strong.

Though, that doesn't help as much as he thinks it should.

If he can make a girl that strong cry, he is one _despicable _human being.

But that's what the bad boy is supposed to be, right?

He shakes his head to clear his thoughts as he enters his first period class room.

Even though he's a bad boy, he wants to please his parents as much as anyone, so he keeps his grades high.

He's actually a straight A student.

But his friends don't know that.

_Friends. _

The people who he hangs out with. The people who watch and laugh as he makes fun of Ally. The people who don't know about his love of music because they don't believe in music. The people who only let him join them when he stopped being friends with her. The people who should be making his life better.

They're not.

He was happier in middle school.

With Ally.

When he didn't have a care in the world.

Except Ally.

When he didn't have to hide his true personality.

Especially around Ally.

Ally. He thinks about her more than he'd like to.

He clears his thoughts again as he takes his seat in the back of the class.

Next to Ally.

She sends him a glare.

He writes her a note as the teacher begins class.

He learned the material a week ago.

She opens the note and her eyebrows furrow. He sees that look in her eyes.

He's hurt her.

She's good at hiding it, but he's known her since kindergarten. And they're juniors.

He can tell when something's wrong.

He smirks at her. The smirk that he knows annoys her beyond belief. The smirk that he uses every day as he watches her cry. The smirk that's hiding his regret.

She takes out her phone and texts someone.

"Who knew goody-two-shoes Ally would text in class?" he whispers. She ignores him and puts her phone away.

"Mr. Moon," the teacher says, "is there a problem?"

"Yes," he replies. "The _creature _sitting next to me." It's not one of his best, but he's trying. He smirks at her again.

Before the teacher can say anything, a voice comes over the loud speaker.

"_Will Austin Moon and Ally Dawson please report to the office?_" He doesn't understand why, but it's a way to get out of reviewing impossible equations he's already done, so he leaves class quickly. Ally follows.

He doesn't wait for her. He hopes she didn't expect him to.

He stops when a small hand grabs his wrist and turns him around.

"We're not actually wanted in the office," she says quietly. It's a relief to hear her voice.

Even though he makes fun of her every day, she hasn't talked to him since he broke off their friendship.

He waits for her to continue, because she always does.

"My friend Dez knows how to bypass the system and only announce to one classroom. I don't know how he does it, but it's really helpful. He doesn't even get caught and-"

"Is there a point, Dorkson?" There it is. The internal pain he sometimes gets when he makes fun of her. But only when he's thinking about how close they were.

He's been thinking about it too much lately.

"Why do you do it?" she asks.

"What do you mean?"

"You're great at hiding it, but you can't expect me to not know."

"Listen, Als-" he stops himself. He hasn't called her that in three years. He starts over. "Listen, Dorkson, I have no idea what you're talking about, so if we could just go back to class-"

"When you make fun of me!" she interrupts. She sighs. "Austin, I _know _you hate doing it. I can see it in your eyes. You only do it to keep your rep. To keep your 'friends.'" She uses air quotes around the word _friends_. "But let me tell you a secret. I know you know this, but I'm reminding you of it again: they aren't your friends." He leans against the lockers.

"Yes they are," he argues.

"They're not and you know it." He sighs.

"They're better than a nerd," he remarks halfheartedly. Then he visibly winces.

"It's causing you physical pain to insult me."

"It didn't used to! But now, I think about who we used to be too much. And I remember all the promises I broke. And I hate you for it!" he shouts. Then, he walks back in the direction of their class.

She grabs his shoulders and turns him around, but she has to stand on her tip toes to do it.

"I can't believe this," she says when he faces her. "I used to be taller than you! Now, you're a stinking giant, and I haven't grown an inch."

He doesn't say a word.

He turns around and keeps walking.

He thinks about how he would always tell her he'd be taller.

He thinks about how she'd always argue.

He thinks about all the laughs they had when they realized how often that topic came up.

He thinks about how he always said they were a perfect match.

He thinks about how much he meant it.

He thinks about how he was always thinking about her.

He thinks about how amazing those nine years were from kindergarten to eighth grade. Only because of his best friend.

He thinks about how much he misses her.

He stops walking and turns around, only to find she hasn't moved.

She's standing there with open arms.

How she knew it would come to this, he has no idea.

But he doesn't hesitate to run to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She hugs him around the neck. Just like old times.

He realizes how much he's missed these hugs.

"I'm so sorry. I honestly hated it. I don't know why I left you for them. I hate them. I miss you so, so much, Als." There's the nickname. _His _nickname for her.

He hugs her tighter.

"I'll leave them. I'll make a complete fool of myself. I'll jump into a pit of rabid venomous snakes. I'll give up pancakes for life. I'll do anything to have you back," he says, pulling away slightly.

She laughs.

"One question. If you hate your girlfriend-" he grimaces at the mention of Kira. "-then who do you like?"

He answers her question by kissing her.

Finally, after twelve years of knowing her, he kisses the love of his life.

And she kisses him back.

When they pull away, he's smiling for real for the first time in three years.

And that smile is quite idiotic.

"That answer your question?" She nods, smiling as well.

"Does this mean-" He cuts her off by kissing her again.

He thinks he's addicted.

"That answer your question?" he repeats.

She laughs and takes his hand.

"We should get back to class." He nods and they walk down the hall, hand in hand.

Now, he's finally happy.

* * *

**Yeah, so that's it! I'd really like to know what you all think! Also, I have a story on Wattpad called Ice Princess, and I'd appreciate if you'd check it out! My Wattpad username is the same as my Fanfiction one, Maddiegirl56, so please check it out! Thanks! Anywhoozles, if you liked it, put BAD BOY in a review. If you thought it was okay put GOOD GIRL in a review. If you hated it, put CRAZY CATS in a review. Yeah, that one was kinda random, but OH WELL! As always, thanks for reading and please review! Love you more than summer!**

**~Maddie :)**


End file.
